


Whiskey Rocks And A Little White Lie

by LadyMatt



Series: LadyMatt's Fun-Size Ficlets [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood the obvious source, Alternate Universe - Human, Despite their ridiculous need to save face, Ex-Boyfriends, Fluff and Humour, M/M, POV Magnus Bane, Pining Magnus Bane, With a lemon twist of angst, all's well that ends well, they always find their way back to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMatt/pseuds/LadyMatt
Summary: No-one lit his fuse like Alexander Lightwood, but not even whiskey rocks and a little white lie could douse the flame he held for his beautiful ex!





	Whiskey Rocks And A Little White Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt: Week 9: Oops!**  
Person A is trying to maneuver through a crowd with a drink, but when someone bumps into them they lose their balance and spill their drink all over person B.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had taken three of his closest friends’ stimulating company and six whiskey doubles to reach this fragile state of near-acceptance over his break-up with Alec, but no distraction amongst the bar’s lively clientele made his pulse so much as flutter, let alone thump with the force of a thousand drums the way Alec’s smile could.

Fuck, he was pathetic. But then, he’d always felt things to the extreme where that endearingly gauche, and deeply frustrating, man was concerned.

Needing a memory-numbing top-up, Magnus slid from his seat to order more drinks, when his gaze snagged on a familiar figure huddled in the shadowy depths of a booth on the other side of the dancefloor.

It was Alec.

Too easily, hopeful happiness bloomed in his chest, until realisation that he wasn’t alone choked the life out of it, an ugly, prickling jealousy replacing it.

_How could he bring someone **here**, of all places?_

White-hot pain engulfed him, shattering Magnus’ genial facade and spurring him into action. Swiping Catarina’s barely-touched cosmopolitan, he stalked through the crush of dancers, intent on washing that sappy grin off his ex’s face, ignoring the panicked voices calling him back.

Two steps from his objective, a shove from behind (courtesy of Raphael) saw the sticky contents showering the unsuspecting interloper instead.

But Magnus didn’t care. Or apologise. He was too hurt.

‘Oops! How clumsy of me,’ he offered through gritted teeth, focus firmly locked on the _real_ source of his burning irritation.

Who, for some reason, was blinding Magnus with a megawatt smiles despite the spluttering nobody demanding recourse next to him.

‘Magnus,’ cooed the breathless charmer, before those familiar shutters came down, presenting a detachment that never failed to exasperate. ‘Let me guess. Meant for me?’

Stung by the call-out, Magnus retaliated by throwing the last pathetic drop at Alec’s face. Coming undone when the smug bastard swipes the offending moisture from his cheek and licks his thumb with obscene slowness.

An echoing moan from the equally-rapt third wheel broke the spell, a furious glance sending him scurrying away without so much as a protest from Alec.

‘Moved on already, I see?’ Magnus rasped, cursing how exposed those words left him but unable to mask his fear.

‘And no-one’s waiting for _you_ around here somewhere?’ came the unhelpful counter.

‘I wouldn’t dream of cultivating pastures new in a place I’d always considered...ours,’ Magnus confessed, flippantly adding, ‘though you seem to have no problem with sowing _your_ oats here.’

The barb hit its mark. Both winced.

Isabelle’s timely arrival was announced with a satisfied, ‘You found him, hermano,’ leaving a pin-drop silence as she headed for their mutual friends.

A mischievous grin lit Magnus’ face at catching Alec in his lie.

‘You were looking for _me_?’ Hopeful happiness returned a millionfold.

Alec replies sheepishly. ‘Yes. That guy’s just a colleague I couldn’t shake.’

Relieved, Magnus straddles his beloved tormentor, wiping the slate clean with a kiss before promising, ‘From now on, I’m not going anywhere.’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers for reading!  
X


End file.
